Information Relay
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: "President, should we tell them?" "Yes Otonashi-kun, I think they can handle it." Reactions of the 765 idols upon learning of the incident. Kind of experimental. First im@s fanfic, so have mercy.


**Disclamer: I own none of the properties used in this fic. If I did, I'd bring CG out of Japan.**

* * *

The first one who got to hear the news was Hoshii Miki. After all, she had a front row seat.

Miki still can't believe it happened.. It's still playing in Miki's head over and over again, even if Miki doesn't want to remember.

Ah! It's Haruka! Miki hopes she's okay now. Miki talked to her so Miki thinks she's fine.

Haruka looks a bit lost, nano.

Wah! Haruka! There's an open pit! She's going to fall!

!

Yay! It's Honey! He's going to rescue Haruka! He's got her now! He…

Eh? Honey disappeared? Below the floor? Eh? Eh?

But Miki's a smart girl. Miki can't be the number one idol without some brains, you know! So Miki reacted fast and ran with ALL of her might to Honey to see if he was okay.

Miki ran and ran and till she reached below the stage to find Honey. Miki did her best! Honey's life could have been in danger, nano!

When Miki finally found Honey she was really happy! Miki ran to him and she found...

Blood.

So much blood.

Limbs twisted beyond recognition.

The top part of Honey's head couldn't be seen due to all the blood flowing from it.

That wasn't Honey!

That couldn't be Honey!

Honey's always standing next to Miki!

Always smiling next to Miki!

Miki always wanted to shine! Honey helped Miki shine!

Miki loves Honey, nano! And he's going to fall in love with Miki as well!

He's not going to die! Miki's not going to let him! Not until he watches Miki shine the brightest Miki could!

Miki can't remember much what happened after that. Miki just knows Miki was able to get Honey to the paramedics.

Maybe it was the power of love?

Mike doesn't know

Miki doesn't want to know or she'll have to remember what happened.

Miki doesn't want to remember what happened anymore.

Miki wants to sleep but Miki's scared if Miki will see the same thing in Miki's dreams as well.

Miki's just going to stay awake until Miki could visit Honey.

He's going to be fine, nano!

He's going to be back at Miki's side in no time!

...

Miki...Miki doesn't feel like Miki anymore.

Miki's "kira kira" isn't with Miki anymore.

Honey needs hurry up and recover so Honey could cheer Miki up because Miki feels like Miki can't shine anymore.

Miki doesn't feel like Miki can shine at all.

"_Eh….Honey, is that you?"_

* * *

The next one who to hear the news was Kisaragi Chihaya. She had just finished recording a new single when she got the call.

Lately, I've been visiting my brother's grave.

I honestly should have visited more often. I guess I stopped caring when I moved out of my parents' house. They were always fighting. I didn't want to see them fighting so I left. I should have at least lit incense for my brother before moving out though.

I guess I was too busy running away.

I'm not running away anymore though.

Right now, I want to face my fans and face myself again for both Yuu and for myself.

I really should stop thinking about him, but it's refreshing. Being able to think about him without any feelings of regret or guilt, that is. I have everyone to thank for that though.

Haruka, Producer, everyone at 765 pro actually.

I just finished recording a new song, Aoi Tori. It means blue bird. It's a beautiful song.

I heard producer chose that song. I heard a lot of other things as well. He never told anyone in 765 pro what happened but I had checked the schedule he prepared before the incident. Because I refused to sing, was unable to sing actually, he took a lot of heat. He had to cancel many jobs, had to bow and apologize many times.

There were a lot of jobs. Most of them were for singing. Jobs that allowed me to use my voice as much as I want. It must have been hard booking some of those jobs. And when I came back, he just smiled and welcomed me back. I thought after the incident I would have to work from the ground up. But the next day, I had a packed month full of promotions and trainings. Maybe even more than what I had before that.

He's even trying his hardest to send me to America after he overheard me talk about it.

He is a good man.

Brother, wherever you are, I'm doing fine. I have people here. People I could trust like Haruka and Producer.

I may not be completely over your death yet but I'm taking the first step.

I can smile again.

*Bzzztt*

Eh, a call? From Haruka?

"_Yes? Haruka? Eh? Wait, I can't understand you! What happened? Producer? Slow down. I can't under-Eh?"_

* * *

The next one to hear the news was Akizuku Ritsuko. Ryuuguu Komachi had a concert scheduled so she was with her unit when she got a text.

Some people in the agency still find it surprising that I was an idol.

Actually, sometimes, even I find it surprising.

Honestly, I wasn't that good of an idol.

One with a low appeal and an even lower amount of fans.

It's kind of pathetic but I don't really mind my past anymore because it made me want to try out something different.

After that incident, I became a producer and the rest is history.

Well, not really.

At the start, it was just me and the president with a bunch of submitted applications. Even when the producer showed up, it was still rough. The agency was low on money and all of our idols were untrained newbies.

Ryuuguu Komachi really changed everything for me. With Iori, Azusa, and Ami, I felt like I could do anything. I had even heard from Kotori that my unit's popularity caused the Producer to work overtime, which led to him double booking Hibiki on two jobs. Although it was true that I felt disappointed in him, I also felt something in me swell up.

Pride.

My unit had caused this and I knew from that day, me and the producer were rivals.

It was fun. Before 765pro exploded in popularity and I had to help him out with the other idols, we'd often compare our work over a drink. I'd jab about my unit being the face of the company, while he'd comeback with showing off how he got a spot in a hard to get into famous show.

Those were the times.

Sometimes I do wish we could go back to those days. Just the producer and I sharing tales of how we managed the girls and would convince directors. Pushing each other to our limits.

Recently he's even gotten that Miki to start taking her job seriously, which is a huge achievement considering it is Miki after all.

I wonder what he is doing now.

…

Mou! What am I thinking! I don't think of him like that! Our relationship is purely professional!

A-anyways, it looks like it's time for the performance. Iori and Ami look about done dressing up, while Azusa-san is applying the final touches to her make-up.

*Bzzzzzt*

Hmm? A text from Miki?

…

...what?

..N-no way. How could this have happened?!

…

…the girls! They can't find out about this! Not before the event!

I have to smile and calm down.

I have to smile.

…

Smile, damn it!

I have to smile for their sake! I have to send them off properly.

It's what he would have done as well. For me and him, our feelings come second to our idols.

For we are producers.

"_N-no nothing's wrong, girls! Now go put on a good show and show them what Ryuuguu Komachi can do!"_

* * *

The next one to hear the news was Takatsuki Yayoi. Although it was true that the popularity of the company and of the idols exploded, Yayoi had the least packed schedule after the agency taking into account both her age and her family situation.

Hmhmhmmm…hmhmhmm

*Chop chop*

Now to chop the cabbage…

*Chop chop*

It's been a while since I last cooked for everyone so I'm not sure if they still like my food. I heard Kasumi-chan had taken over cooking duties when I wasn't around. Everyone said it was terrible but they finished all the food.

I have such good siblings.

Now time for the bean sprout.

*Chop chop*

Lately, I haven't' been able to do any of the jobs in the house. At least it seems everyone is covering for me when I can't. Okaa-san told me how Chosuke and Koji have been helping with the chores. Everyone's really growing up!

I've been so busy as an idol I hadn't really noticed them changing…

But it's not like I hate it! I'm happy! REALLY happy!

I get so many jobs now! And I have so many fans as well! There are so many people that send me letters that I can't even read all of them even if I want too. I try to reply to all of them but there are so many! There was this one that sent a clock and another that sent food and- Wah! The soup's boiling over!

...

...That was close! I almost ruined dinner. Thinking of everything that's happened makes me happy. But the best part of being busy as an idol is all the money I bring in. Just yesterday, Okaa-san bought everyone new clothes! Otou-san even said he's working even harder due to my support. He even brought us out for barbecue and it wasn't even Christmas!

It's thanks to everyone!

Like the president!

Iori-chan helps me a lot as well!

And Producer-san! Especially Producer-san! He works SUPER hard to get everyone jobs and whenever I ask for an advance or a break, he always gives it to me without asking why.

Sometimes, he treats me out to food. He always pretends to order too much food so I could bring the rest home. Producer's really nice!

You know, since Okaa-san and Otou-san are always busy I've never been able to rely on anyone. But now Producer's here and it's like I have a big brother now! Everyone in the agency feels like family as well! Everyone helps me out and I don't have to bear everything alone!

Before, Otou-san and Okaa-san didn't want me to be an idol but I wanted to help the family. I was scared at first. But now I'm okay!

I'm happy as an idol!

Hmm Kasumi-chan? The phone? It's the agency?

….

Ehh! Producer was in an accident!

Ah!

No, Kasumi-chan everything's fine! Nothing's wrong!

Nee-chan...Nee-chan just needs to leave for some work. I-I know it's a bit late and I promised to play with everyone. Nee-chan wanted to play with everyone, promise!

It's just... Nee-chan has work. Okay, Kasumi-chan?

Don't cry Kasumi-chan! I'll be back as fast as I can. Nee-chan promises!

Now smile! See, I'm smiling as well!

C'mon you're a big girl now!

You can't cry.

Nee-chan will be back!

She promises!

I'll be going now, okay Kasumi-chan?

Dinner's already finished so just tell everyone I left, okay?

You're in charge now so make sure everyone eats properly and that everyone brushes their teeth and that- Yes yes,Kasumi-chan, I don't have to remind you because you're a big girl now.

C'mon, Hai-touch!

Bye Kasumi-chan!

…

…

I have to get to the Hospital.

I'm not going to cry, Producer…

D-don't hug me Kotori-san! I-I'm not going to cry!

I'm a big girl.

I won't cry

I..

won't….

"_Uwahhhhh! Producer"_

* * *

The next one to hear the news was Ganaha Hibiki. Unlike the others in the company, she coincidentally had no jobs that day. Her plans involved just relaxing at her apartment with her pets.

I'm bored.

Why does everyone have jobs but me?

I'm bored.

I could dance well. I could sing well. I could act well. I'm the perfect idol!

So why don't I have any jobs?!

Uwahh! I'm so bored!

Hmm? Inumi? Ah! I'm not bored with you guys or anything! Eh? Don't give me that kind of face! I already played with all of you the entire morning! The fact that all of you wandered off didn't help me either! I had to spend the whole afternoon looking for all of you.

Ehh? You guys only looked for me once! Back then I was kind of scared, just a bit, but I am thankful to you guys. You guys are already family, you know? Don't expect too much pampering after saving me. It's the expected thing to do for family after all.

Now that I think about it, I heard that producer went out to look for me as well. He was a bit late because you guys got to me first though. Kotori even said that he had gotten lost and looked for hours. Sigh, what a useless producer. Though, I wonder why he looked so hard for me? Could it be?

He actually l-likes me?

Ugyaaa!

Waahh! W-what do I do?! How should I respond to his feelings?! B-but for a producer and an idol...is that allowed? Ugyaaahh! I don't want to have a scandal and have to quit as an idol! That means I'll have to move back home! I can't do that yet! The world hasn't seen all of me yet!

Hmm? Inumi? Overreacting? W-well...I g-guess I may be a bit. I guess I'll just set aside his feelings for now. It is natural to fall for the perfect me after all! It was only a matter of time. Gahahahahaha!

Gahahahahaha!

...

Hey Inumi, Hamuzuo, everyone, where are you going? What's with all those tired faces that clearly say "This person's hopeless..."?

Oy!

...

I guess for now I'll get him a thank you present. Hmmm, but what? Aha! I know! I'll knit him a scarf! It's been a while since I knit anything anyways.

Inumi, fetch the box of yarn!

Hamuzuo, the knitting needles!

Hm Hm Hmm! The producer better be thankful after getting this scarf!

Now let's get started!

...

...

Uwaahh, it's scary...

My knitting abilities are frighteningly good! Only the perfect me could have knit a scarf of this quality! Anyone would fall in love after getting this scarf!

Ah, but isn't the producer already in love with me? S-so wouldn't receiving something of this caliber would deepen his feelings? Maybe it would even make him think I like him as well... Uwaahh, my abilities are seriously scary.

W-well I guess it can't be helped. I'll just have to put him down lightly. I don't mind that he fell for me and all, but I am an idol first! And maybe, after everything's done...

Anyways, I need to give him this scarf! Hmm, I wonder where he is I'd better call the office...

_"Eh, the hospital? But why would he be..."_

* * *

The next one to hear the news was Minase Iori. Ryuuguu Komachi had just finished their event when she was told the news.

Spin…now twist…annnnd…pose!

Perfect.

As expected of the great and super cute super idol Iori-chan!

The roar of the crowd is deafening but that won't put me off, All those people came to see me and my unit. Ami and Azusa-san are both great partners but it's obvious most of those faces came to see the great Iori-chan! The unit I lead is truly amazing!

Nothing less for me of course!

I have to have the best and of course be the best. Well, I already am so there's nothing to worry about that.

The chorus is coming up so I better concentrate…

…

The crowd's gotten even louder now. Without a doubt, I'm super popular now. My unit was even the face of 765 Pro before everyone started looking at that Miki. Hmph! They're probably just chasing over the hottest new fad. My unit still gets the most sales anyways.

I can't stand the thought of losing to everyone else. Not after we three were the first ones to become popular.

Ryuuguu Komachi won't yield to the others!

The super idol Iori-chan won't lose to anyone!

Looks like the song's about to end.

It's time for the final pose.

Gorgeous.

Everyone's cheering us.

Everyone's standing and applauding for us.

Everyone's watching us.

Everyone's watching me.

They now all acknowledge the true talent of the great and super idol Iori-chan.

I hope Papa is watching. I hope both of my brothers are watching. They'd better be. This will show them. This will show all of them what I'm capable of. They thought my aspirations to be an idol were childish. Well now, I'm more famous than all three of them. They'd better get on their knees and apologize when I start making more money than them with my royalties. Knowing me, that time's not too far away.

I won't ask for their help anymore. I'll never ask for their help anymore! I'll never ask for this Iori-chan will continue making her way to the top, a place already reserved for the super cute me from the start.

I will make them acknowledge me.

I am not Minase Iori, daughter of the Minase family.

I am Minase Iori, the cute and super idol, Iori-chan!

Watashi wa Idol!

...

The host thanks us and we all proceed backstage. Even for me, that was a perfect performance. I guess I'll reward myself with 100% Orange Juice.

That reminds me, that guy's at 80% orange juice already? He may be slow and dim-witted and always screws up but even I'd admit he's a pretty good producer. To think when before I'd just give him 10% Orange Juice, now he's at 80% Orange Juice. Has he grown on me?

Do I trust him? Well I guess. When I needed to look for Yayoi's brother, he was the first one I called.

Do I like him?

…

O-o-of course not!

Why would anyone like that idiot! He's stupid! He's dimwitted! He always screws up! He's dense! He doesn't look at the great Iori-chan anymore! He never invites me to dinner anymore! He…He..doesn't laugh at usa-chan. He's also reliable when I need him.

He sees the real Iori-chan, not as a wallet or a name, but as a super cute idol.

…

W-well maybe he does have his good points. J-just a few! Enough to not be completely useless.

Hmph! Forcing the super idol Iori-chan to strain her genius mind with these kinds of thoughts and leaving her all bothered, that man is truly the lowest of the low.

He needs to take responsibility!

He owes me a dinner at the very least.

Just the two of us, obviously.

He'll apologize for leaving this Iori-chan alone and will promise to meet up with her more.

B-but it's not a date! It's just...a reward. Yes, a reward. He has been working hard lately and even the super cute idol Iori-chan deserves a break, so maybe a little reward won't hurt. And if the night's still young, we could do a lot of other things. Of course, if he tries something with this super idol Iori-chan, I'll try my best to stop him. But if he really wants do something and I can't stop him, w-well, it couldn't be helped...

Yup!

It couldn't be helped at all, nihihi!

…

Hmm, I wonder what should wear? It's not like I'm dressing up for him or anything but- Hmm? Ritsuko? What's with her face and why did she look so serious? Did we somehow screw-up the event? Was an important job cancelled? Do we have to-Eh?

EH?!

N-no way..

NO WAY!

That couldn't have happened to that idiot!

How could have he gotten into an accident? How could he have been so stupid! He was supposed to take this dazzling Iori-chan to dinner! He was supposed to apologize for leaving her all alone just like Mama and Papa do! How could he!

He's so stupid!

This whole accident's stupid!

The world's stupid!

Everything's stupid!

So stupid!

So…stupid….

…

"_Papa, this is Iori. I…I need help. Please get the family doctor, all the best ones we have. I need to make sure a certain idiot survives so he could apologize to me…"_

* * *

The next to learn the information was Futami Ami. Although Ryuuguu Komachi had just finished the event, an encore was expected.

I wonder what's Mami doing right now?

Ami's been super busy so Ami hasn't been able to play with Mami that much.

Mami is Ami's sister so Mami's probably thinking the same thing.

Recently, Mami's been acting all weird. Mami's been secretly asking cooking tips from Mama. Ami's also seen Mami putting on make-up and stuff before leaving the house. Mami thinks Ami doesn't know but there's nothing Mami can hide from Ami. We're twins after all!

Mami's trying to act all adult-like for Nii-chan. Ami knows this! She's been hanging with Nii-chan more than Ami has. She also talks about Nii-chan more often nowadays. Nii-chan this and Nii-chan that!

Ami likes Nii-chan too! He's fun to tease and prank and he always gives Ami candy.

Ami's a bit jealous of Mami being around Nii-chan a lot. But Ami still likes Ryuuguu Komachi a lot! With Iorin, Azusa-nee-chan, Ricchan, it's really fun!

I've never told Mami or anything but when Ami was chosen to be part of the unit, not both Ami and Mami, but just Ami, Ami felt happy. Sometimes not even mama and papa are able to tell the difference between Ami and Mami. So being chosen for being Ami, being known for being Ami, it makes Ami happy.

Ami and Mami share a lot of things because we're twins. For Ami, being part of Ryuuguu Komachi as Futami Ami is something Ami can't give Ami. Though Ami does let Mami fill in for Ami when Ami's sick, being part of the group is entirely different.

Just a while ago, we did an event! It was super fun and Ami feels like she gave one of her best performances ever! Even Iorin looks really happy. Although, now she has that weird look that Mami gets when she puts on make-up in the house. Ami doesn't know what that look means but it looks really mature and grown up.

Ami actually doesn't want to grow up. Nii-chan said that Ami was okay just the way Ami is right now so Ami is okay with how she is.

Ami's happy the way things are right now. Being part of Ryuuguu Komachi is really fun and Ami has a lot of fans. Ami, Iorin, Azusa-nee-chan, and Ritsuko are going to aim for the top!

Ami really hopes everything stays just as they are.

...

Nfufufu~ I wonder what Ritsuko will say about the performance. We were super great and all so maybe she'll rew-Uwaahh, Ritsuko looks so serious! Maybe she didn't like it? Did Ami screw up? Wah! What if she found out what Ami and Mami did to the oven back at the agency?

...

Eh, Nii-chan? E-emergency ward?

N-nii-chan's going to be okay, right Ritsuko?

Azusa-nee-chan?

Iorin?

...

Eh Ritsuko? We have to go to Nii-chan, now!

We can't do an encore! Not when Nii-chan could..d...di...be in trouble!

Ami knows even if we go there nothing will change!

But...

But...

Ami knows it's the grownup thing to do to finish the event, but Ami wants to go to Nii-chan!

Why...

Why does Ami have to be a grown up about it!

Ami...

_"Ami doesn't want to be a grown up."_

* * *

The next to learn the information was Miura Azusa. To be more specific, she hears it at the same time as Minase Iori and Futami Ami.

There are times when it's trying to be the oldest idol in the agency.

Not that I'm old I'm old or anything, I'm still very young for my age, ufufufu.

It's just that sometimes it feels like I'm too old, I mean, not as young as everyone. Even Iori-chan and Ami-chan, the other girls in my unit, are barely fifteen. Ritsuko says I appeal where the others don't and that I take the more mature jobs.

Ritsuko's so amazing. She's so young yet able to produce the unit and do all the various odd jobs she does.

My hair used to be so long but I got it cut after that girl invited me. When she reached out her hand, I felt like I wanted to change as well. Like saying goodbye to an old boyfriend, I said goodbye to my old self.

Before I became an idol, I was a student at a university. I had many friends and had a lot of fun. After a while, things changed. My friends started to get into relationships and others started working. A few even got married and when I attended their weddings, I felt a deep gnawing in my heart.

Everyone was moving.

Everyone was going on with their lives

Before I knew it, everyone had left me behind.

I felt lost in life.

So I thought to myself, I needed something new.

I applied to become an idol.

And now I am one.

Ara? I seem to be lost in my thoughts again…

Mou, I always seem to get lost easily! I wonder why though? I always try my best to get to the destination but I always end up somewhere else. Ritsuko or Producer-san always has to find me, like a lost child in a mall. Producer even said he'd always find me in the end.

Ufufu, what a charmer that Producer-san is.

I can't show him affections though! It'd be unfair to my fans, to Ritsuko-san, and of course to everyone else in the agency.

Haa…Sometimes it's hard being the oldest. I have certain responsibilities as the oldest.

It's okay Iori-chan, Ami-chan. Producer-san is going to be fine.

Leave the encore to Azusa-neesan.

Look, your make-up's all ruined now.

Neither of you are in the right mind to go back out there.

Leave it all to Nee-san!

As the eldest, I have certain responsibilities.

I have to feel bad for Producer-san as well, but I need to finish the show.

It's okay, Producer-san's strong.

There's no way a man like him would fail to get up from something like that.

He won't fall that easily.

"_It's okay, leave everything to me."_

* * *

The next to learn the news was Futami Mami. She had just finished a job with Takane Shijou and was waiting at the 765 pro office.

I wonder what Ami's doing right now?

Ami's always been super busy so ever since Ami got unto a unit. Ami hasn't been able to play with Mami that much.

Ami is Mami's sister so Ami's probably thinking the same thing.

Recently, Mami's been feeling all weird. Mami's been secretly asking cooking tips from Mama after Mama said that men love women who cook. Mami's also been trying on make-up to look prettier though Mami doesn't really get it. Mami wants to ask Ami about it but something in Mami stops her. Though Ami probably knows already...

We're twins after all!

Mami's gets this weird feeling around Nii-chan. Mami doesn't know why though. Mami's been hanging with Nii-chan by myself more often. Ami sometimes complains that Mami talks about Nii-chan too much although Mami doesn't really notice.

Maybe, it's because Mami likes Nii-chan? B-but not in a weird way! It's just Nii-chan makes Mami feel all hot and a bit embarrassed...

Mami was actually a bit jealous of, Ami at the start. With Iorin, Azusa-neechan, Ritsuko, it looks really fun! And Ami had all the jobs and stuff and got to have more fun before Mami.

But Mami's alright now, because she has lots of jobs as well! Mami's never told Ami or anything but when it's only Mami and Nii-chan having fun, Mami feels all happy.

Before when Mami was being depressed and jealous of Ami, Nii-chan said that Mami and Ami are both different and that he likes producing just Mami as Futami Mami. Sometimes not even mama and papa are able to tell the difference between Ami and Mami. So being liked for being Mami, being known for being Mami, it makes Mami happy.

Ami and Mami share a lot of things because we're twins. Although Mami doesn't know why, but when it's only Mami having fun with Nii-chan, Mami doesn't want to share it with Ami.

Just a while ago Mami and Ohimechin did an event! It was super fun and Mami felt like she gave one of her best performances ever! When Mami came back to the office, even Piyochan told Mami how good she was! Although after that phone call, she now has that serious look that Ami gets whenever Ami accidentally eats Mami's pudding and has to tell Mami. Mami doens't knows what that look means but it looks really mature and grown up.

Ami actually wants to grow up. When Nii-chan said that Mami was okay as Mami, Mami felt weird again and feels like she has to grow up to understand it.

Mami's wants things to change. Being helped by Nii-chan's is fun, but Mani needs to beat Ami, Iorin, Azusa-neechan, and Ritsuko! Mami's going to aim for the top!

Mami's trying her best to change for the better as well!

...

Nfufufu~ I wonder what Nii-chan will say about the performance. Ohimechin and Mami were super great and all so maybe he'll rew-Uwaahh, Piyochan's still looks serious? Did something happen? Did Mami do something? Wah! What if she found out what Ami and Mami did to the oven?

...

Eh, Nii-chan? E-emergency ward?

N-nii-chan's going to be okay, right Piyochan?

Taichou-san?

...

Eh Mama said what? Mami can't! We have to go to Nii-chan, now!

Mami doesn't want to go home! Not when Nii-chan could...d-di...be in trouble!

Mami knows even if Mami goes there nothing will change!

But...

But...

Mami doesn't care if Mami's being childish! Mami wants to go to Nii-chan!

Why...

Mami's not a child anymore!

Mami's grown up already!

Eh! Really? I can go?

Waaahh! You're the best Taichou-san!

Taichou-san's the best!

Nii-chan, just you wait!

We're all coming...

"_One day, Mami will be a grown up…"_

* * *

The next one to learn of the news was Hagiwara Yukiho. She had just finished a shoot and was resting in her dressing room.

Wahh, that shoot was tough.

I'm not used to portraying girls who are that forward and full of life.

Uuuuu, why did producer give me this kind of role? Someone like me who's seedy, and timid, and can't talk to most men can't possibly do this kind of thing justice. I hope I did the character justice.

Well the director said I was great, so maybe I actually did it well? I hope so.

Well, recently, life has been looking up for me.

The jobs are less scary. I've gotten used to performing in front of different people. I have a lot of fans now.

I also got a batch of new quality tea leaves.

Life as an idol isn't as bad as it started.

Before, everything was so scary. Men were scary. Dogs were scary. The whole world was scary.

Now...it's not as scary as before. I have friends now. Friends I can rely on.

They're people I've come to believe in.

It's even been some time I've had to dig a hole.

Being an idol has really helped my life and I don't regret it.

I think I've even gained some confidence.

Thanks to my fans.

Thanks to everyone in the company.

They've all supported me from the start.

Even Father...

Father, who ever since mother died, never played his guitar nor sang anymore, helped me with my singing.

I was so scared yet happy.

Uuuuu, I wasn't sure if I was crying because I was scared or because I was happy.

Maybe, I'll try to write a song about it.

-Bzzzzt-

Hmmm? Mail?

...

Oh...oh no...

It can't be.

This couldn't have happened...

Producer...

He's going to be okay, right?

He won't die like mother did...

...right?

_"I-it's okay, P-producer won't leave us... He won't..."_

* * *

The next one to receive the information was Kikuchi Makoto. She was in the dance studio by herself, practicing some of the choreography for the upcoming live.

Haaahaaahaaaa...that was a good work-out

The dances have been getting more complicated as we grew more popular.

I guess that's expected and all for a popular idol to be able to do more than normal.

I hope the others have been practicing as well. We haven't practiced together that much. I heard that they've all been practicing by themselves but is it really okay like this?

Geh, I've put myself down. I need to cheer up and these mirrors will help.

...No one's here, right?

...

Good Morning, everyone! Makomakorin here~ Today, I'm here to sing an extra cute song for all of you today!

Uwaaa! That was good! That was really good! I looked and sounded really cute. It may even make Iori jealous.

If I show this to everyone, maybe they'll all start taking me seriously as a cute idol!

I'll get more jobs that a girl idol should.

I'll be able to sing cute songs

I'll be able to wear cute dresses, ones with ribbons and frills.

Maybe they'll now let me grow my hair long!

Yes, it's time for a new Kikuchi Makoto, hehe!

...except everyone would probably dislike it

No one seems to like me when I'm girly. My fans are mostly female with the guys wanting to be my little brother. I never get to wear frilly dresses. Even everyone in the agency thinks I look better as a boy.

Maybe I should give up trying to be a girly idol.

Grrrr...but I want to be treated as dad!

Like a princess in those books dad never lets me buy:

Ah! I know! I'll let Producer take me out again.

Hehe! I'll put on a girly dress and have him treat me like a princess the whole time!

Better make sure Miki doesn't find out though…

Maybe I could wear that white sundress stuffed at the back of my closet where dad can't see it.

I know I'll have to be a prince later, but for now I want to be a princess.

-Bzzzt-

-Bzzzt-

…

"_Taxi! Take me to the hospital as fast as you can!"_

* * *

Ironically, the last one to receive the news of the producer's situation was Shijou Takane. Amongst all the idols, she actually had an appointment with the producer, the dinner he had previously promised her. She had been waiting outside a ramen booth for a good thirty minutes already, just staring at the moon.

The moon is quite beautiful tonight.

Producer-dono is running late.

It is quite rude of him to make a lady wait, although he has been quite busy recently. The agency has been blessed with more jobs recently so I don't have it in me to complain.

The cook has already noticed me and is already preparing the usual choices Producer-dono and I order. Although I have been getting popular as an idol, the staff has kept my identity and visits a secret to which I am thankful.

This stand was the first stand I had tasted ramen. Back then, this land felt so different from what I was used to. Everything was so new and different and I was a bit lacking in the knowledge of the workings of this world. This was the first stand where I had tasted what is known as ramen, after producer-dono, then as a cameraman, invited me to eat after the interview. It was a most lovely meal that washed away both my doubts and anxiety about of just being an idol, but of this land. I had not known that food could be that delicious, no offence to Jiiya's cooking of course.

Ah! The food has arrived. Two bowls of steaming ramen are served on the counter, one in front of me and the other to my side.

I separate the chopsticks provided and partake in my meal. Honestly, this has not been the first time Producer-dono has kept me waiting. He had given me permission to eat ahead due to his frequent tardiness. Even if his tardiness is a bit of a problem, it had been quite a while since only the two of us had done this.

*slurp*

How odd. I'm already on my second bowl yet Producer-dono has yet to arrive. I hope not to offend the cook but the ramen isn't as enjoyable as it was before. I take a glance at Producer-dono's bowl of ramen and the lack of steam it's giving away.

His food's getting cold.

Normally, he would call if he was being-Ah! Oh yes, there is that! Those devices they call cellular phones. I have forgotten how reliable technology has become.

If I remember, Jiiya set the agency's number to this button.

…

…

As it is rude to leave food untouched and unfinished, I get ready to apologize to the staff for needing to leave but the cook just comes up to me and asks if I want to have the leftovers to go. They seemed to have overheard my distress and said the meal was on them tonight.

My, what wonderful people!

I express my heartfelt gratitude and ask a selfish request if I they could call upon me transportation as well, preferably a haste one.

"_Today's ramen was oddly bitter."_

* * *

As for Amami Haruka, although she was part of the reason for the incident, the news and magnitude of what had truly happened never reached her.

Doctors said that she had simply blocked out most of what happened.

To this day, Haruka still doesn't understand why she tripps less and why the sounds of people hitting the surface of the pool after a dive would make her mind go blank.

She does, however, know that the producer saved her life. She tried making him sweets but the sounds of an egg cracking would cause her hands to shake uncontrollably, making a mess in the kitchen.

Remembering producer's worn down wallet, she decided a new wallet would suffice.

* * *

**A/N: Haisai! Tusk Act IV here! This little piece was written of the idea that all the girls were presented at the hospital even if they all were super busy. Although it's based on something that happened in the anime, I decided to add some stuff to help drive strengthen the bond with the producer. Well, I believed that it could have happened within the one to two year time frame the anime fell in. I also added some flags for p-san. I don't really like harem-esqe antics but I wanted to increase the severity of the fall, I guess. It was hard trying to write everyone in character, Azusa and Takane especially.**

**Welp, sorry for the long Author's note but I do hope you guys review so I could see if I got anything wrong. I'll try to do requests as well although I'm still new at this and not too good. I'll pass on any slash fics though.**

**Ciao~**

**EDIT: Spelling and Grammar mistakes have been accounted to. Ending added.  
**

* * *

"Thanks again for not telling the staff about me sneaking out."

"Oh that? They'd find out anyways so no need thanking me."

"..."

"Hey, instead tell me about the concert! Are you really the producer of the 765 idols?"

"Hehe, well...I am! I'm the producer of those girls."

"Hmmm...you don't really look like it, but I guess was able to see them visit you. I wonder how it feels like...being an idol."

"Do you wanna try it?"

"Eh? Try what?"

"Being an idol? I am a producer after all and as your roommate, I've seen potential in you. Besides, even if you've been stuck on that bed, you still look very pretty."

"W-what are you saying!? Besides, I have a weak constitution and often get colds..."

"That's a shame then..."

"...yeah"

"...shame that I'll have to look after you much more carefully than the others."

"...eh?"

"Hey, if you get discharged before me, make sure to check out our office. If I get out first, I'll be waiting for you. Either way, I'll make sure you get my card and phone number. You've been a fun room mate and I want to share this feeling with the rest of the world. I'll be waiting, alright, Houjou-san?"

"Karen. Just call me Karen. I'll try my best to get better and see you soon. Okay, Producer-san?"


End file.
